homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
WINTER-BALL-All-Gathered-Round-The-Corpsepile
CAT: "Mmm," she frowns putting the sweater, down on the ground and looks her sylladex over again, "I hope you can rewind a sylladex's time dear because everything is gone." CGG: "Everything? The. Gifts? Your. Equipment? Everything?" CAG: "Lorcan? I'm glad you're alright.. You just ran off and left me for a bit, I got worried" CCC: "...I don't know if I can undo this." CAT: "Yes," she narrows her eyes, "I suspect it may be a joke considering it's tradition or Scarlet's mad at me. But I want it all back." CTA: "I kind of went... And Stealthed my way out of a bad situation that was starting... okay?" She looks a little upset at what Lorrea had said as well as the Highblood's death. CAT: "It would be a good time to try, reverse time to before I put the sweater in my sylladex." CAT: Lorrea crosses her arms, moving over to the large purple mushy corpse. She makes a face at it. Stupid dumb highblood and their stupid dumb trying to murder. Punkass motherfucker got exactly what he deserved. Idiot. "Nice to know that you can be rellied on." CAG: Eribus pulls Lorcan close into a short hug. "Next time warn me before you leave me like that" CGG: "Well.... We. Know. Precisely. How. Grimdarkness. Works. Now.... Unfortunately.... I. Rather. Dislike. The. Extra. Liberties. Taken. Though...." CCC: Kyle watches Lorrea make faces at the dead troll, but tries to avoid looking at "Santa" himself. CCC: "I can't reverse time yet. Also, I waspn't even around when you got the sweater." CAT: "Is anyone hurrt?" CTA: She returns the hug and buries her face in his neck. "I'll... I'll try, Eribus. I'm still new to this..." CAT: "Aaisha?" CGG: "If. You. Did. Not. Take. Any. Damage. From. Being. Tossed. Then. Only. Miss. Aaisha. Suffered. Damage. From. Sannta." CAT: "Grimdark I didn't mind, I enjoyed it even if it wasn't really me who was doing it," she looks up at Nyarla, a frown on her face and irritated, "I don't think it matters if you were there or not. It tends to not matter to Jack." CAT: "Yes Lorrea? I'm fine, my ribcage hurts a bit." CGG: "Let. Us. See. About. Binding. That." CAT: "... Sorrry about yourrr window." CAG: Eribus looks around the room to see how trashed it actually is CAT: "I just saw my window of opporritunity, and had to take it." CAT: Aaisha snorts, "It's fine. I'd rather my window be broken and have your cape back." -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks about Aaisha's hive for a first aid kit -- CAT: "It's alright Serios, I think I just need a bath. And a new sylladex but I don't remember if I have one..." CAT: She sighs. CAT: Lorrea seems a bit focused on the corpse. Wow, it had a bad time. CGG: "...Miss. Lorcan. Has. An. Extra. Sylladex. System. That. She. Does. Not. Rather. Like." CAT: "And a new dress," she replaces the sweater in her sylladex with a frown, taking the card out and looking it over. CAT: "Why doesn't she like it?" CCC: "The knife throwing modus?" CGG: "I. Have. Not. Dealt. With. It. Myself. But. It. Deals. With. Numbers...." CGG: "No. The. One. Miss. Libby. Gave. Her." CAT: "Wow," Lorrea says under her breath. CCC: "Hey, Lorrea. Are you alright?" CAT: "Oh alright, I'll ask her then," she turns searching for the smaller troll and calls out, "Lorcan!" CCC: "You're not gonna take a bite out of this corpse, are you?" CTA: Lorcan remains where she is, looking decidedly less happy, but looks up at Aaisha's call. "Yes?" CAG: Eribus waves Aaisha over to where he and Lorcan stand. CAT: "I mean I prrobablly coulllld, but I don't lllike soft foods." CAT: "You have an extra sylladex don't you?" CTA: "Yes. I do." CCC: "...please do not take a chunk out of another raw troll." CCC: "Cooked food is your friend." CAT: Aaisha makes a face then, sighing, "No nevermind. It's fetch modus isn't it. Neevermind." CAT: "Hehe." CTA: "Oh. Yes. I guess? It's Sudoku." CAT: Lorrea seems to only half be paying attention. CAT: "Oh? Well it won't replace my sylladex but thank you," she stands from where she is, bracing a hand against Nyarla's shoulder as she gets up. "I'm think I'm going to take a bath and find something new to wear... and try to figure out if I can do something about the sylladex. I can't put anything in it..." CTA: "You're welcome...." CGG: "Well.... This. Is. Quite. The. Mess...." CCC: "Hey Lorcan, are you doing well?" CCC: "Hehe, I haven't seen you since before the party even started." CTA: "I'm okay, I think. Just... A little shocked, I guess." CAT: "The parrty onlly just starrted when they drropped in. The rest was alll a prrellude." CAT: Aaisha looks the damage over, sighing. "Yes, hopefully I can fix it at some point." CAT: "And it was such a fucking grreat parrty." CCC: "I'll work my server magic to fix it when I get the chance." CAT: "I'll be back in a little bit," she nods to Nyarla, "Thank you, hopefully we can fix my sylladex otherwise I need to go find a bag." CGG: "If. Nothing. Else. We. Can. Reclaim. The. Gifts. With. Alchemy.... I. Think...." CAT: "I'd rather have the originals..." CGG: "I. Agree...." CAT: "What?" CAT: "Oh, did something happen?" CAT: Lorrea looks up. From the corpse. CCC: "You sure you're alright Lorcan? You seemed...spooked enough to disappear for a bit during that fight." CAT: "Yes, everything in my sylladex is destroyed including your cape," she crosses her arms voice tense. CAT: "Oh." CTA: "When you think you're the last of the purples and then this massive Highblood drops in, you tend to get a little spooked okay?!" CAT: "Welll that settlles that." Lorrea shrugs. "Scarrllet made herr choice." CGG: "Well. You. Can. Rest. Assured. You. Appear. To. Be. The. Last. Of. Your. Caste. Again...." CCC: "Shoosh, it's fine, I understand that. I mean, that asshole wasp pretty intimidating. All painted and huge. And supposed to not even exist." CAT: "We can make herrr match this guy." CAG: "Lorcan its alright... I mean its over for now" CTA: "It's not just that, but I'd be insulting parties still present so... I'll be okay." CAT: Aaisha waves her off, though she still looks irritated. "This can probably be fixed, I'm inclined to lean on the joking side for now, even if it's harmful. I think i need to ask Libby more about Companions." CAT: "I think I need to ask Scarrllet how she feellls about death, whillle we're asking." CAT: Lorrea seems rather upbeat. CCC: He steps a bit closer to her. "If you want to get away from parties still presant for a bit, we can." CAT: "Therre's a pille of corrpse right herre, you two!" CAT: "It llooks plllenty comforrtablle." CTA: "Uh... Then you'd have to leave your matesprit for now..." CAT: "And it matches!" CAT: She only sighs, she doesn't have the energy to argue Scarlet's fate. Aaisha starts walking toward the door, "I'm already leaving Lorcan, I'll be back later. Lorrea that's rude." CAG: "Lorrea, that's not helping here" CAT: She stops by the entrance looking back in. CAT: "... It is?" CTA: Lorcan hisses angrily at Lorrea, narrowing gray eyes at her. CAT: "It's just a suggestion." CAT: "Yes it is, so if you're not going to behave why don't you come with me?" CAG: "It was a distasteful suggestion" CCC: "Lorrea. Shut up." CAT: "I think it woulld taste fine, but allrright." Lorrea scampers towards Aaisha. CAT: She doesn't say anything to Nyarla. CAT: Aaisha heads out the door to the main hive, heading inside and holding the door for Lorrea. CAT: Lorrea scurries after Aaisha. She still seems rather upbeat. CAG: "I don't know what Lorrea's business was..." CCC: "I'm sorry Lorcan, Lorrea's just a huge bitch at the worst time." CCC: "Only the worst times." CCC: "Regular times she's fine." CCC: "Kinda." CTA: "I just watched your matesprit beat up one of my caste like it was nothing." She turns her gaze back to her moirail. "I'm not going to lie, I'm terrified of her right now." CCC: "...there's reasons for that..." CCC: Kyle glances at Nyarla before walking over to the broken window and looking at the skies through it. CTA: "Are you going to explain the reasons or am I going to be left in the dark? Again?" CGG: "....Grimdarkness.... The. Part. Of. These. Deals. Being. Made. That. I. Dislike. The. Most...." CCC: "Yes, that." CCC: "She wasp possessed...by Ari." -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG turns to the dead body... -- CCC: "Ari's a horror terror, if you haven't met them officially yet..." CGG: "I. Do. Not. Suppose. Someone. Could. Help. Me. With. Removing. Our. Completely. Uninvited. Guest...." CAG: "I told Aaisha to try and avoid this kind of solution... But I will say it came in handy for the time being.. Not to lie of course" CAG: "Oh, Serios I can help with that if you'd like" CTA: "What.....?" Lorcan looks really confused. Some conversation with Heliux pops up in her head, but she can't remember exactly what he said to her. "I haven't met any of them, actually. I'm fairly in the dark about all of this." CGG: "Thank. You.... I. Do. Not. Want. Miss. Aaisha. Returning. To. That. Being. There.... And. I. Do. Not. Think. It. Is. A. Moral. Booster. To. Keep. It." CCC: "Well meeting horrorterrors is not something you should do." CTA: "After the things I was told by Serios, I think, I don't plan to." CCC: "They're ex-players trapped here in the game...and characterized by insanity and etc." -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG goes over to one end of the corpse and attempts to lift that end. -- CAG: Eribus moves to go help Serios with the body, also decaptchaloging a particuarly nasty looking bone saw, oddly enough made out of bone. CCC: Nyarla also goes to help with the corpse dragging. CGG: "Ah.... Yes. I. Suppose. Carrying. It. In. Pieces. Would. Be. Best...." CGG: "If. A. Bit. Gruesome. And. Messy...." CTA: "Well.. That's fantastic...." She watches both her matesprit and her moirail walk away and kind of stares at the corpse with wide eyes. CAG: "Oh no, I was simply hoping to extract some bones out of this after we removed it" CAG: "Moving it in pieces is much too messy" CCC: "...well, where will we move it to?" CAG: "The garden perhaps? May make for excellent compost to the least" CCC: "I don't want to just lug a corpse around for nothing. Does someone have a syllade that can fit this thing?" CGG: "It. Is. Rather. Large. Mr. Aesona...." CGG: "But. Yes.... Let. Us. Take. It. To. The. Garden. And. Bury. It. There...." CCC: "Yeah, this guy is too big for my sylladex. And I don't want my dress covered in his blood." CGG: "I. Do. Not. Want. His. Blood. On. My. Formal. Uniform. Either.... I. Do. Not. Fancy. Painting. Myself. With. The. Blood. Of. My. Enemies." CAG: "Take your dress off then, but please put clothes on after that" CCC: "I don't want blood on any of my cothes." CTA: "Please keep your clothes ON." Lorcan shouts at them, a little irritated at the idea of them being... naked. CCC: "All of them are too nice." CAG: Eribu rolls up his sleeves. "It is almost like you two have never dealt with corpses before" CGG: "Noone. Is. Getting. Naked..... And. I. Was. Just. Saying. I. Understand. Mr. Aesona'S. Complaint.... I. Was. Still. Going. To. Drag. The. Corpse." CTA: "That wasn't for your benefit, Serios. I figure you're not completely stupid so." CCC: "Yeah, I don't plan to get naked here, don't worry. And I have, but I rarely had to clean up afterwards." CAG: "Well lets get to that then, the sooner we get this out the sooner we return" CGG: "Agreed." -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG resumes lifting his end of the giant troll -- CAG: Eribus grabs another end of the troll, lifting up. CCC: "Let's do this." He does take off the dress, luckily he at least had pants on under it. He grabs his own portion of the troll. CGG: "Alright.... If.... You.... Two.... Have. It.... Let. Us. Move...." CCC: He waspn't the /strongest/ troll, but at least he could lift with his legs. CAG: Eribus has a firm hold on his side, although he is straining. CGG: Serios is clearly doing most of the work still. CGG: And so the body was lifted away and out of the dance floor to the garden. CTA: Lorcan, seeing her chance, bolts to a new hiding spot and takes up residence there. While her moirail was trying, and her matesprit was being unbelievably pale about this, she wants some time to think for herself about the death of the Highblood. CCC: Combs back to the ballroom to find a missing moirail. CCC: Unable to find his moirail, he walks over to see Kyle. CCC: "Hey, Kyle. Are you doing alright?" CCC: Kyle turns away from the window. "oh, uh, hey nyarla. yeah, i'm, uh. i'm good. yeah." CCC: "how about you?" CCC: "Could be better, but not bad off." CCC: He gazes out the window. "Did you enjoy the fight?" CCC: "...was this a normal thing on your planet?" CCC: "...it depends actually. I mean, that wasp a goddamn adult highblood, so no. Purples do get pretty huge though and some do like to crash parties and cull everyone there..." CCC: "Where the fucker came from and how, why, and what the fuck just happened? I've got no idea." CCC: "...right, you didn't, uh, have adults or anything." He goes back to looking out the window. "...there, uh, had to be a reason for this i guess." CCC: "I don't know if there's a good reason for much of anything anymore, honestly. Things just kind of happen." CCC: "...no reasons, huh." CCC: "how are things going aside from, uh, that?" CCC: "I mean...there's probably a reason I guess, but 'why' it doesn't change the 'what or how' of the things that happen." CCC: "So what does it help?" CCC: "Aside from...this. The parties not so bad I guess." CCC: "I mean, aside from all the ways that it is bad." CCC: "I could have phrased that better...This party is tiring, minus a few highlights." CCC: "Have you been having fun?" CCC: "...i guess. figuring out reasons can keep other stuff from happening down the line though. maybe." CCC: "and, uh, yeah, it's, uh, fun. yeah. i've been in the gardens most of the time, they're, uh, nice." CCC: "...that's a good way of putting it though, heh." CCC: "Heh, the gardens are probably less nice with that corpse out there. And I guess knowing why helps for preventing, but then...I don't know how much of this is avoidable." CCC: "Not to be fatalistic, sometimes it feels like we're doomed to trudge through this shit." CCC: "Maybe in the future, if we survive this trial by fire." CCC: "...no, that's understandable. we, uh, haven't been able to prevent much of it or anything." CCC: "i doubt it's going to get easier anytime soon either." CCC: "Yeah, wishful thinking only gets us so far. Maybe our Hope players can work something out, but til then..." He shrugs with a lopsided grin. "We just kinda do or die." CCC: "...maybe both?" CCC: "...not that death even matters much, I mean, I'm dead. And I have a second life and probably a ghost for each of them." CCC: "...uh, right. hope players, huh..." He looks worried momentarily before his gaze flickers to Nyarla. CCC: "...wait, players? as in more than one?" CCC: "and what do you mean about a second life?" CCC: "Don't quote me on Hope players being our salvation. And yes, we have two of them. Arty, the Mage. And the purpleblood is Lorcan, our Bard." CCC: "The purpleblooded player, not that jolly subjugglator we just fought." CCC: "And yes, we have multiple lives." CCC: "Remember that I died, but I'm here now?" CCC: "...right, that was a thing. uh, alright then." CCC: "i'd, uh, heard the other hope player had died though." CCC: "That wasp Antera...who waspn't actually the Hope player? I don't know the details, but Lorcan happened to be hanging around Antera's hive at the time of entry...and turned out to be the real player, not the other troll. CCC: "...this game is so damn weird." He rubs his forehead. "i don't think i've even talked to everyone, and now we're, uh, getting new players in." CCC: "I don't know if we'll luck out with bonus players again. I actually hope so, though. We need to bolster our numbers. We've already lost too many." CCC: "...yeah." He shifts away slightly. "uh, seems like there's a lot counting on hope, heh." CCC: "I Hope it can pull through, for all our sakes." He's chuckling. CCC: "Try not to let it get to you, Kyle. I know you can be jumpy." CCC: "heh. ...yeah, uh, sorry about that." CCC: "i can't really help it with all the, uh, everything going on, and thinking about it all the time." CCC: "Don't fret Kyle, just do you and don't die... It's easier than it sounds, I'm sure." CCC: "If you'll excuse me though, I ought to find wherever Lorcan went, I think she's in need of her moirail." CCC: "yeah, uh, sure thing. see you around." CCC: "It's been good talking to you Kyle." And with that, he turned to walk off towards the door to the room. Category:Aaisha Category:Nyarla Category:Serios Category:Eribus Category:Lorrea Category:Kyle Category:Lorcan